Devil Fruit Mushrooms
by KipperCat25
Summary: Luffy and the gang sail their ship into a mysterious portal and end up in another world! Mario sees their ship destroyed on Cheep Cheep Beach and finds the crew inside. Luffy demonstrates his Devil Fruit power, and it seems as though there are mushrooms just like the Devil Fruits in Mario's world. How will the crew react? Will they destroy the fruits or take them back for the cash?
1. The Portal

"What's that up ahead?" Nami asked, pointing.

Luffy looked and grinnned. "Whatever it is, it looks cool!" he said.

There was a giant, rotating purple oval sticking up out of the ocean.

"I wonder if it leads to a new world?" Usopp wondered.

Zoro kicked him. "Don't be an idiot."

"Let's sail into it and find out!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Nami hesitated.

"Come on! We're already headed towards it anyway!" Luffy pleaded.

Sanji spoke up. "It would be kind of like an adventure, I guess, but I'll only go if my precious Nami-swan goes too!"

Nami sighed. "Fine. But if we get into trouble, _you're _paying for repairs, and that and an extra 20,000 berries will be added to your debt." She pointed at Luffy.

The purple oval kept getting closer. Well, actually _they _were getting closer to the purple oval, but it seemed as though the oval was coming towards them.

Suddenly, Usopp gasped. "It's a portal!" he shouted. "Everyone take cover!" he dove under a deck chair.

Everyone stared at Usopp cowering. "There's no such thing as portals," Nami said.

Usopp just shook his head, whimpering.

Zoro turned around and swore. "Turn this thing around!" he shouted, running for the helm.

They were about to crash into it. Zoro rushed to turn the ship away, but it was too late. There was an ear-splitting _BANG-CRACK _and everything went black.

-x-x-x-

Mario stood and exited the room. Luigi was annoying him _so much. _

Luigi was trying to tell him that he had found an extremely rare kind of mushroom that took away your ability to swim, but gave you another ability in exchange. Mario wasn't going for it.

He shook his head. There was no way that that type of mushroom even existed.

He opened the door and walked out of the house. The cool fall breeze calmed him down, and he was able to think.

Mario decided to walk over to Princess Peach's castle and have tea with her. He hadn't been up there for tea in over a month, so he thought that she would like to have some company.

He began whistling a tune, hands in his pockets.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG_ that sounded much like a Bob-Omb going off. It sounded like it came from the direction of Cheep Cheep Beach.

Mario hoped no one had gotten hurt. He ran towards the beach to go check.

When he was about half a mile away, he saw something strange. It seemed as though there was a ship that had crashed into the rocky cliff.

Mario paused. As far as he knew, there weren't any ships in the whole world, except the Rainbow Cruiser that flew up in the sky. Maybe it fell down?

If so, he had to check and see if all of the Goombas were okay. Even if he liked to go Goomba-stomping. It was still his duty, as the only witness, to check upon the well being of the creatures.

He ran over to the ship and checked it out carefully. It definitely wasn't the Rainbow Cruiser. It had a lamb's head figurehead at the front, which had snapped off as the ship had crashed into the wall. It was now laying beside the ship with a huge crack down the middle. And there were no rainbow colors on it whatsoever.

Mario then saw the flag, which had a tear down the middle. It was a pirate ship.

He shuddered. He had never seen pirates before, because they didn't exist. Or so everyone thought. But everyone had at least heard stories about them.

The pirate flag was a Jolly Roger wearing a straw hat.

Mario blinked. That was strange.

He knew, even if pirates were bad, that he had to see if there was anyone on board. But just as he was about to get up the courage to take a step onto the ship, a voice spoke.

"Where the hell are we?"

The voice was gruff, and sounded just like a pirate should sound. Mario took a deep breath.

"Is everyone alright-a?" he asked.

Silence from inside the ship. Then—

"Who was that?"

It sounded like a girl's voice. That was strange. As far as Mario knew, there were no girls on pirate ships. Unless she was a stowaway or a servant.

Suddenly another voice spoke. This one sounded like a kid.

"Where's my straw hat?" he sounded panicked.

Mario raised his eyebrows. Since the Jolly Roger had a straw hat on it, that voice must be the captain.

"Here," the girl spoke again.

Mario nodded to himself. Yes, she must be a servant.

He decided to ask again. "Is everyone alright-a?"

Silence again. Then another voice.

"Y-yes." It sounded like a scared little boy.

Mario decided to try another tactic. "My name is Mario-a," he said. "Who are you-a?"

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates!" the kid captain said.

"Can you come out-a here so I can see you-a?" Mario asked.

"AAH! It's the marines! We're doomed!" the scared little boy yelled.

There was a grunt from inside the wreckage. "It's not the marines. There's only one person out there, and I think he's a little scared of us." It was the gruff-voiced man again.

Mario was impressed. He wondered how the pirate knew that. But he said nothing.

Slowly, the Straw Hat Pirates picked their way out of the wreckage. The first one to emerge was someone with blond hair that completely covered his left eye. He also had a funny-looking eyebrow.

Following him was the girl. The boy offered his help, saying "Let me help you, Nami-swan!"

The girl refused. "I'm fine," she said. "But thanks."

Behind them was the boy wearing a straw hat. He had raven-black hair and wore a red vest and blue shorts. He was followed by a scary-looking green-haired man carrying three swords. Where he put the third one, Mario didn't know.

The four on the deck waited, presumably for someone else.

"Come on, Usopp!" the kid captain called.

After a lot of banging and shaking, the boy called "Usopp" emerged. He was covered head to toe with wood splinters and had a long nose.

"Is that-a all of you-a?" Mario asked.

The kid captain frowned. "Yes. But why do you keep saying 'uh' at the end of your words?" he seemed confused.

Mario frowned. "What-a do you mean-a?"

"There! You did it again!" the boy was getting irritated.

"I'm Italian-a."

The captain started laughing really loudly, seeming unable to stop.

"What-a?" Mario asked.

"I just noticed your outfit!" he said, in between laughs. "You're wearing some funny stuff, dude!"

The tall man with the swords eyed Mario as well, and he started laughing also. That made everyone else laugh too, and Mario frowned.

"I'm a plumber-a!" he tried defending himself.

The captain stopped laughing. "What's a plumber?"

"It's a guy who fixes toilets, you idiot," the blond-haired man said.

That set Luffy and the tall green-haired man off again.

Suddenly, Mario noticed something. "You have green hair-a."

The man stopped laughing and put a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. "What did you just say?"

Mario, not understanding that it was a threat, repeated himself. "You have green hair-a."

The tall man lowered his eyebrows and unsheathed the sword with the white hilt.

Now Mario realized what he had done. He started backing away.

The man unsheathed the rest of his swords, putting the one with the white hilt in his mouth.

_Well, that answers my question, _Mario thought.

He jumped down from the ship onto the sand. "Don't _ever _insult my hair!" the man growled around the sword hilt in his mouth. "I am Roronoa Zoro, Pirate Hunter and the strongest swordsman in the world!"

Mario just blinked.

The green-haired man scowled. "Where are we, northern Canada?" he asked. "He doesn't even know who I am!"

"What's Canada?" Mario asked.

"Never mind," the man said, sheathing two of his three swords. "Where are we, anyway?" he looked around.

"This is Cheep Cheep Beach."

The man started laughing. "Cheep Cheep Beach? What kind of name is that?"

Mario frowned. "It is the most visited beach in the summer other than Seaside Hill," he said.

"It's not summer, then?" the raven-haired boy asked, looking around and seeing no one.

"No, it's fall. Where are _you _from?"

"Why, we're from the sea! We're pirates! Though I come from Foosha Village," he added as an afterthought.

Suddenly, the long-nosed boy called "Usopp" spoke up. "See? I _told _you it was a portal! None of us know where we are, or who this is, and he doesn't know where we come from or who we are!"

The girl sighed. She was staring at the damaged part of the ship. "That's gonna cost you a lot in repairs, Luffy," she said.

The captain looked over. Apparently his name was Luffy. He just shrugged. "Add it to my debt," he said. Though he frowned a bit when he saw the lamb figurehead was cracked.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy called.

The man with the swords turned. "Yeah?"

"Is it safe to come down?" Mario could tell that he was humoring the man.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "What do I look like, a scout?" but he looked around and said, "Yeah."

"Cool!" Luffy grabbed on to the wreckage on the port side of the ship and began walking backwards towards the starboard side.

It looked like Luffy was going to have to let go of the ship, but he never did. He just kept walking backwards, his arms stretching.

Mario's eyes widened. He had stretchy arms? How was that even possible? Then he thought back to when Usopp had said that they came through a portal to get here. That's probably how. The laws of physics were probably different in their world.

When Luffy reached the other side of the ship, he shouted, "GUM GUM ROCKET!" and jumped a little off the deck. He came rocketing forward, arms retracting as he went.

"WA-HOO!"he shouted, flying over Mario's head and landing some thirty feet behind him. "Now that was totally unnecessary!" he said.

Mario blinked, wondering why Luffy had cared to share that. But he put it off to him being from another world.

The girl jumped down, landing gracefully on the sand below. "Show off," she muttered, looking pointedly at Luffy.

Usopp followed suit, though not landing nearly as gracefully, falling head-first into the sand.

The blond-haired man climbed down slowly, careful not to get his clothes dirty.

Mario turned to Luffy. "How did you do that-a?" he asked.

"I'm a rubber man!" he said, stretching his cheek to prove it. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi Devil Fruit."

"What's a devil fruit-a?" Mario asked.

"It's a fruit that takes away your ability to swim, but gives you another ability in exchange. Like my rubber body, for example."

Mario's eyes widened. That was just like what Luigi had been trying to tell him earlier! "Are they mushrooms-a?" he asked.

Luffy laughed. "No, they're actual fruits. Where'd you get the idea that they were mushrooms?"

"Well, my brother said-a he had some mushrooms that did-a the exact same thing-a your "Devil Fruit" did-a."

"DEVIL FRUIT MUSHROOMS?" Luffy shouted. "I wanna see!"

Even Zoro and the girl seemed interested. Usopp was still busy trying to get his head out of the sand, and the blond haired man was trying to impress the girl by talking about all of the exotic foods you could make with sand as an ingredient.

"I'll take-a you to him-a," Mario offered.

"SO COOL!" Luffy said. "I didn't even know they _had _Devil Fruits in other dimensions!"

Zoro sheathed his last sword and walked over to Usopp. "Here," he said, pulling him out of the sand with one hand.

Mario's eyes widened for the third time that day. That man was _strong_!

Usopp stood brushed the sand out of his black hair. "Thanks," he said.

"Come on-a," Mario said, walking away.

All of the pirates followed him, Luffy talking to Zoro, the blond-haired man trying to engage the girl in conversation, and Usopp interrupting Luffy and Zoro's conversation occasionally.

Mario sighed. He wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

**I couldn't find any Mario/OP crossovers, so I decided to make one myself. Not sure how often I'll be working on it, though. Trying to start a Star Trek/OP crossover that I was supposed to do before this. But I couldn't figure out how to start it off, so I went to this, which worked a lot better.**

**Note: berries=beli. The only reason that I put "berries" instead was for pronunciation purposes.  
**

**Note #2: Gomu Gumo No Mi Devil Fruit-I realize that "Devil Fruit" should not be part of the title. Well, let me put it this way. It isn't. "Devil Fruit" in this case is being used as an adjective, not a title.  
**

**Just wanted to clear those things up! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	2. The Mushrooms

"OOO! What's this?" Luffy exclaimed, pointing off to the side of the path.

Mario turned and looked at where he was pointing. "It's a mushroom-a," he said, "That—"

"FOOD!" Luffy plucked the mushroom out of the ground and gulped it down, much to the annoyance of Mario.

"I feel weird," Luffy said.

"That's because-a—"

Luffy started growing until he was three times his normal size.

"—the mushrooms-a make you get-a bigger." Mario sighed.

"OOO! Cool!" Luffy said. His voice was a lot deeper than it normally was, making him laugh hysterically. "Now I'm a _giant _rubber man!"

Zoro chuckled. "You sound weird," he said, looking up at Luffy.

Everyone else on the crew was laughing as well.

"How long does this last?" Luffy asked in his deep voice, managing to stop laughing for a second.

"About a minute-a."

"Darn."

Zoro laughed. "You're too tall," he said, craning his neck to look up at his captain. "Come down here."

"Why don't _you _come up _here_?" Luffy bent down and plucked Zoro off of the ground with his thumb and index finger. He stood back up and placed Zoro on his shoulder.

Zoro wobbled, trying to keep his balance. After a second he had a thought. "Hey, Luffy, aren't you supposed to get small any second now…?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. And?"

"Well, I'm still up here, and if you get small I'll—"

Luffy began shrinking, a lot faster than he had grown. A split second after Luffy had finished shrinking, Zoro fell on top of him with a _THUMP _that brought them both crashing to the ground.

"—fall down." Zoro finished, groaning as he rubbed his head.

Mario clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

Zoro moaned and pushed himself to his feet painfully. Luffy, having been under Zoro, did the same, wobbling a bit as he stood.

"Are you ready-a?" Mario asked impatiently.

Everyone nodded, and they began following the path again.

Not one minute later, Luffy's childish voice rang out again, "OOO! WHAT'S THAT?" He was pointing to another mushroom, this one smaller and slightly darker in color.

"DON'T EAT THAT-A!" Mario yelled, stopping Luffy from picking it off of the vine.

"Why not?" Luffy asked, pouting.

"It's-a poisonous."

Luffy frowned. "How can it be? It looks so _innocent_."

Mario opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth with a _snap. _

The girl walked over to Luffy and whacked him on the head, much to the surprise of Mario. Servants weren't supposed to hit their masters.

Mario waited, expecting the girl to get a beating, but was surprised when all Luffy said was, "Ow! Nami! What was that for?"

So the girl's name was Nami. Mario nodded to himself. Now the only one he didn't know was the blond-haired man.

The girl, Nami, sighed. "You were an idiot for eating that mushroom when you didn't even know what it was. Don't go eating _this _one, too. It might kill you."

The blond-haired man sauntered up to Nami. "That was a beautiful speech, Nami-swan!" he crooned.

Nami turned and slapped _him _in the face too. "Can it, Sanji. I'm not in the mood."

Sanji pouted, but obeyed, walking to the back of the group.

Well, at least Mario knew everyone's name now. He sighed. "We're-a almost there," he said. "Just follow the path-a all the way to the end-a, and there's a brick house-a. That's my brother's house-a. I have to go tell him-a you're coming. Don't eat-a anything, _please-a." _ Then he walked away.

"Oi! Zoro! Why don't _you _lead? Then maybe we'll get lost and we can have an adventure!" Luffy said.

Zoro groaned. "I'm _not _leading," he said. "The last thing I need is for us to get lost in this strange place."

Luffy frowned. "But that's the whole _idea _of an adventure," he complained.

Zoro shook his head. "Then why don't _you _lead? You're the captain."

Luffy's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah!" he said, walking to the front.

Nami sighed. "You _idiot! _We're there already!" She motioned to the brick house that Mario had told them to come to.

Luffy stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "I wanted to lead…"

"Then you should have done it earlier!" Nami crossed her arms.

"Nami-swan, maybe you shouldn't have—"

"I said shut up already!" Nami's eyes turned into flames.

Sanji cowered. "Yes, Nami-swan…"

"Now let's go knock," Nami said.

"Why?" Luffy asked, confused.

Nami made a loud, irritated noise. "BECAUSE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!" she exploded.

"Okay…."

Zoro walked towards the door and raised a fist.

"There's no-a need-a," Mario said, opening the door before Zoro even had a chance to knock. "I hear you-a."

Nami sighed angrily. "Can we come in?"

"Yes-a." Mario walked into the house, followed by Luffy and everyone else.

Of course, Luffy, having not been into a house quite like this one before, started pointing out everything and asking what it does.

"What's this?" he said, pointing at the wall.

"A clock-a," Mario answered.

"What's it do?" Luffy bent closer.

"It tells time-a."

"Really? COOL! Hey, clock, what time is it?" Luffy waited. "Hey, why isn't it talking back to me?" he punched the clock in anger, smashing the glass face to pieces.

Mario stared, saying nothing. Then he said, "You have to read-a the clock-a. It doesn't _say _anything-a." He realized then that he would have to be careful of how he worded things around these strange people.

"What's that?"

"A couch-a."

"Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "That's a funny name! What does it do?"

"Nothing-a. You sit on it-a." Mario said.

"Okay! Cool!" Luffy sat on the back of the couch.

Mario sighed. "Everyone-a please take a seat-a on the couches-a," he said. "Luigi will be in-a with his findings-a shortly."

Zoro grunted and sat down on the first couch, pulling Luffy down from the top in the process. Usopp sat next to Luffy, on the left end. Nami and Sanji sat on the other couch, much to Sanji's delight.

"You look beautiful today, Nami-swan!" Sanji crooned.

Nami face-tabled. "Oh, Sanji, _please _stop…"

"Anything for you, my sweet!"

Zoro grunted. He was getting annoyed.

Luckily, at that moment, Mario and Luigi entered. They took a seat on the large chair. Luigi was holding a box and looked excited.

"I have a question-a before we start-a," Mario said.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"I was wondering-a. Zoro," he said, looking at him.

"Mm?" Zoro opened his eyes.

"Well, you introduced-a yourself-a as a 'Pirate Hunter'-a. And yet-a you are a member-a of a pirate crew-a. Why?"

"Really? Did I say that?" Zoro asked, sounding uninterested. "Oh well."

Mario blinked. "Luigi, show everyone-a your supposed 'Ability mushrooms-a'.

Luigi set the box down on the table that was in the middle of everybody. He opened the lid.

Luffy's face was mere inches from the box, he was so excited. "Whoa…DEVIL FRUIT MUSHROOMS! I wonder what they do?" He picked one up and held it above his mouth.

"WAIT!" Nami said. "You can't eat more than one Devil Fruit! You'll die!"

"Yeah, but we're in a different dimension! I'm sure I'll be fine." Luffy popped the mushroom into his mouth.

Zoro tensed.

Everyone went still, waiting to see what would happen to Luffy.

Luffy finished chewing and swallowed it. "I wonder what my new ability is?" he asked.

Luigi shrugged. "I don't know-a."

Luffy stood and waited. He tapped his foot, annoyed.

A minute later, apparently the knowledge got into Luffy's head, because he smiled and walked over to Sanji, his right hand outstretched.

Sanji cringed and shrunk away from Luffy, hiding behind Nami.

Luffy frowned. "Come on, Sanji! It's just another of my Devil Fruit powers."

Sanji whimpered softly but sat back up. He had to be a man. Especially in front of Zoro and his precious Nami.

Luffy placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder and concentrated. There was a crackling noise, and ice crystals made their way outwards from his hand. Within ten seconds Sanji's body was completely frozen in a block of ice. He stepped back and grinned.

Zoro just stared for a minute before saying, "YOU'RE GONNA FREEZE HIM TO DEATH YOU IDIOT GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

Luffy shrugged. "Gum Gum…PISTOL!" The ice shattered and Sanji gasped.

After Sanji recovered, he said, "Ha! I told you Zoro had feelings for me!"

Zoro's jaw dropped. "I DO NOT! I just didn't want to see you DEAD!"

"Yeah, you have feelings for me." Sanji inspected his nails.

Zoro stood and unsheathed his swords. "Oh yeah? I'll prove I don't." He rushed at Sanji.

Sanji stood slowly, like he had all day, before sticking out his right leg and tripping Zoro.

Zoro fell to the ground with a _thud _that shook the foundation of the house. He growled.

Mario, Usopp and Luigi just watched all of that pan out. Then Mario spoke up.

"Guys, calm-a down, please-a!"

Zoro just growled again and returned to his seat. Sanji remained standing until he noticed that Nami was sitting by herself. He sat down next to her.

Luffy grinned and threw a fist in the air. "I have a new power and I didn't die! Wahoo!"

Usopp shook his head.

Zoro grunted. "Lucky you."

"Sound more happy! Or I'll freeze you!" Luffy threatened.

"Ah…ha…haha? Yeah…ha….cool…." Zoro faked a laugh.

"That's better."

"Umm…guys-a?" Luigi asked. "What should-a we do with-a these things-a?" he motioned to the remaining Devil Fruit Mushrooms.

Everyone stared at them. Then Nami spoke up.

"We'll take them back with us! They're probably worth a lot of money…" her eyes turned into dollar signs.

Mario frowned but said nothing.

The crew began a heated debate about whether or not they should take the mushrooms back with them for the money or destroy them so no one would get hurt.

* * *

**Heh heh. Zoro has a funny fake laugh in my head...anyway, sorry this took so long. I haven't had the urge to write it that much. **


End file.
